(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller bearing including a stationary member, a rotating member and at least one row of rolling bodies arranged between said members so as to enable their relative rotation.
In particular, the invention applies to motor vehicle wheel bearings, in which the stationary ring of said bearing is intended to be secured to the chassis of the vehicle, and in which the wheel is intended to be rotatably mounted by means of the rotary ring of said bearing, and two rows of balls are provided between said rings.
(2) Prior Art
In numerous applications, in particular in support and safety systems such as ABS or ESP, it is necessary to determine the forces that are applied during movements of the vehicle at the interface between the wheel and the road on which said wheel is turning.
In particular, the determination of these forces can be performed by a measurement of the deformations of the stationary ring, which are induced by the passage of rolling bodies. Indeed, the amplitude of these deformations is representative of the forces transmitted by the bearing. To do this, in particular document EP-1 176 409 suggests instrumenting stationary ring areas by attaching at least one gauge to them for measuring said deformations.
However, the measurement of the deformations thus performed remains difficult to perform, in particular due to the low variation in amplitude with respect to general deformations of the stationary ring, which are induced by factors other than the passage of rolling bodies. In particular, the temperature induces an average deformation of the external ring, and the deformations induced by the passage of rolling bodies vary only slightly around this average value.